Just Acting?
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?
1. Prologue

Summary: Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Just Acting?  
  
[*-Prologue-*]  
  
SweetBabyGurl  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
They shared a passionate kiss as they hugged again, holding tightly unto each other as he held her in his arms while the closing music played.  
  
"And. . . cut!" Their director exclaimed. At this, the two actors jumped apart and ran to their dressing rooms where they stripped off their clothes, immediately changing into new ones and brushed their teeth a few times. The only reason why they didn't take a shower was because there wasn't one in their rooms. When they finally came out, Syaoran went over to Eriol while Sakura went over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. "Do you have to do that every time?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I do," Sakura said pretending to think about it as she took a sip from her water bottle. Kinomoto Sakura, one of the most famous actresses in the world. She had long auburn hair with natural honey highlights that reached her waist. She had large, hypnotizing emerald eyes and a beautiful smile. She loved sports, which she played all the time in her free time, which now-a-days wasn't much. She had one extremely over protective brother, Kinomoto Touya, and her father's name was Kinomoto Fujitaka. Her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, was a famous model, but she died when Sakura was three years old, due to some rare disease that ran in her family. Her best friend in the whole world was Daidouji Tomoyo, who was also her second cousin and her manager when it came to her career of acting. Daidouji Tomoyo had long raven hair that reached her waist as well, but it curled at the ends. She had amethyst eyes with a pale complexion, making her eyes stand out from all of her other facial features. Tomoyo lived with her mother for a few years before deciding to move in with Sakura and no one knows what happened to her Tomoyo's father, but no one spoke of it. If you decided to be an idiot and do it anyways, expect a nice hard jump kick from Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, she isn't bad at all, I don't know why you do this all the time," said Eriol as he threw his friend a can of coke.  
  
"You have no idea," Syaoran replied to him before he took a sip. Li Syaoran, he too was an actor. He was tall with tanned skin and a built body. He had amber eyes and chestnut colored hair. When he was not on set, there was almost always a scowl or a smirk on his face. He loved martial arts more than anything else in the world. Syaoran had four older sisters, Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren and Siefa. There was also his mother Li Yelan. His father had died when he was three, so he didn't have many memories of him, but the ones he did were fond, growing up to believe he was a good man. Syaoran was one of the best actors in the world, coming in second place against his rival, Mamatsu Kagogi. His manager Hiiragizawa Eriol didn't like him all that much either. Eriol had deep blue eyes, with the hair to match. He too was tall and built, but he was much paler than Syaoran, not at all tanned.  
  
"Okay, you guys, that's a wrap for another great movie," their manager said to them as he clasped his hands together. Yamazaki Takashi, their director and old time friend was now their director. It was strange; all of them grew up together and now were working together. Of course there were a few new people that they worked with, but there was always a specific group of people that hung out together since elementary school. There was the obvious four; Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. Then there was Takashi, the director and his fiancé Chiharu who made sure Takashi stayed on track all the time, Rika who made sure all of the stage was set and Naoko who loved to read and was the script writer. "But since one more movie is complete," Takashi continued. "We all know what that means," he said with a smile.  
  
"Party!" Everyone screamed smiling. Although they worked hard for the money they earned and for the titles, they were all only 22 years of age.  
  
"Everyone have a date for it though! We'll be meeting up at my place tonight at 7:00, which gives you two hours to get everything done! Move!" Naoko shouted as everyone scattered.  
  
"So... I wonder if a certain Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa will ask Miss Tomoyo Daidouji to the party," Sakura teased as Tomoyo pushed her along the their car.  
  
"Oh shut your mouth Sakura!" Tomoyo said back to her as she scowled. Sakura smiled brightly and laughed as she put on her pink shades and hopped into the driver's seat of her silver Rolls Royce, a 2004 model.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran all lived in the same penthouse. Syaoran and Sakura were insisting that one of them moved out of the complex and to another one, but each refused. I mean, who wouldn't? It was the perfect place for four people to live in. There were four bedrooms with three floors. At the top was where Syaoran and Eriol had their own rooms with an additional guest room. There were two bathrooms. One in the middle, but across from Eriol and Syaoran's rooms and one in the guestroom. In the middle floor was where Sakura and Tomoyo's respective rooms were, with the same layout as Eriol and Syaoran's floor. The bottom floor was everyone's favorite. As soon as you entered the place, if you turned to your right, there was their neat and small kitchen. If you turned to your left from the door, you would see a small bathroom followed by the fireplace where the living area was. If you continued going straight, that was where they all ate dinner. From that room, if you continued to your left, you would see a large plasma screen television where a DVD player, Play Station 1 and 2 Game Cube, X Box, Nintendo 64, Sega, Dreamcast - you name the video game system and it was there. Every week they played video games and watched movies there. They never did get couches. they always ended up sitting on the floor with blankets and pillows when watching movies, or standing up when playing video games. Once you got out of this room and went into the opposite direction, there were two rooms combined into one. On the left half, there was a dance studio kind of complex, and on the other half, there was a training area.  
  
Sakura walked into their "house" I guess you could say and ran up to her room where she dumped her things. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and ran down the stairs again where she took out the right things for dinner. They would all take turns cooking and paying for dinner every Friday while on weekend they ordered pizza. Sakura looked in the fridge and decided they would be having mashed potatoes, steak and stir fried peppers. She would take out a little bit of coke for everyone with a touch of rum and make chocolate cake for dessert. She finished making everything a half hour later while she allowed the cake and steak to bake. She took this time to get ready. She took a quick shower and put her hair up in a French twist. She wore a long black skirt with a slit up to her mid thigh that glittered pink. She wore a pink, silk Chinese style top that said her name in Chinese across her chest. Syaoran's mom had gotten it for her a few years ago. She put on silver heels to go and walked down the stairs where everyone was in the kitchen talking. As soon as Sakura walked in, she took out the steak and cake and let the cake to cool off.  
  
"Looking good Sakura-chan," Eriol joked as he winked at her. At this, Syaoran sneered.  
  
"Oh shut your face Li," Sakura said to him giving him a cold glare.  
  
"Oh shut your face Li," Syaoran imitated as Sakura shot him another harsh glare. Syaoran was about to send back another insult at her when Sakura was saved by the bell. She rushed towards the door and opened it with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Sakura," a man with pale blue eyes and messy jet black hair said as he held cherry blossoms in his hands. At this, her smile immediately faltered immediately turning to a glare worse than the ones she gave to Syaoran as she slammed the door in his face and calmly walked to her room. Everyone glanced at her worriedly as they all saw the anguish build up in her eyes.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Readers:  
  
Hey peoples! This was the prologue. how'd you like it? Let me know in your reviews whether or not you want me to continue this ficcie okie? Well, that's all for now. ja ne!!  
  
*--- SweetBabyGurl ---* 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Just Acting?******

**[*-Chapter One-*]**

**SweetBabyGurl**

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

            Syaoran growled under his breath and with large steps met the door that was being banged on quite loudly as he whipped it open. There, he saw someone the three knew quite well… Etowa Ima, also known as Sakura's ex boyfriend before she became famous. It wasn't a very understanding break up either… it was quite messy.

            "Move out of the way Li. I want to see my girlfriend," Etowa said coldly giving him a glare. Syaoran snorted.

            "Girlfriend? My ass... she hates you with a passion Ima. And last time I checked, people who are going out, they like to _talk _to one another. I don't know why she hates you so much, but there is no way in hell I'm going to going to let you see her. But I promise you Ima… the day I do find out, you'll wish you were never born. Now leave Sakura alone," Syaoran growled before slamming the door in his face and going to the table to eat. "Go get her now."

            "I'm on it," Tomoyo said as she ran up the stairs. Once a week of every week it was always the same. But… Sakura never knew that he did that for her… she probably wouldn't ever know either, she's still a little too dense for her own good.

            "I don't see why you won't let us tell her. Then maybe you guys could actually get along," Eriol said as he sat beside his friend. Syaoran just remained silent and inspected the food in front of him, hoping _she_ decided not to put any extra wasabi in his food this time. Being as critical as he was, he decided to switch plates with Eriol anyways. Eriol tried to protest, but it was to no avail as Syaoran kept the plate away from him. A few moments later, Sakura came bouncing down the stairs as if nothing had happened at all.

             "Okay, let's eat and then we'll go," Sakura said as she sat across Syaoran with a smirk on her face. Syaoran began to cut his steak and put some in his mouth. Only a moment after he swallowed it he ran to the fridge and drank out the remainder of the milk.

            "Kinomoto!!" Syaoran yelled as he stood before her.

            "But whatever is the matter Li-kun?" Asked Sakura, all too innocently.

            "Did you put too much wasabi in _everyone's_ plates?!" Syaoran yelled again.

            "You, dear Li-kun, are smart. But I'm smarter. I put it in Eriol's food knowing you would switch plates with him," Sakura replied as she took a bite out of her own steak. Syaoran mumbled some incoherent curses under his breath and returned back to his seat where he found the wasabi and scraped it all off.

            "So have you decided who your date for the party's going to be yet Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she ate some of her peppers.

            "Well, there were these two guys that asked me to go… but then Mamatsu asked me to go with him too," Sakura said as she ate the rest of her peppers. At this, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran nearly spit out their food.

            "Mamatsu Kagogi?" Syaoran asked bewildered.

            "Yes… if you must know," Sakura said as she finished up her food and started cutting the cake.

            "You can't go out with him!" Syaoran protested as he took everyone's dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

            "_Really?" Sakura asked._

            "Yes, really!" Syaoran exclaimed as he watched her cut four pieces of cake and pass one to him.

            "Watch. Me," was all she whispered to him before walking away. Syaoran who held a plate of chocolate cake in his hands fumed heavily before an evil smirk graced his features. He put down the cake and whipped out his cell phone. "Chouwa… hey, you know that party tonight? You do? _Great."_

**~*~**

            An hour had passed and Syaoran's and Sakura's dates were still no-shows. As always, Tomoyo and Eriol decided they would go together "as friends" at the last minute. Everyone knew they had a thing for each other… Tomoyo was just waiting for Eriol to make the first move. Currently, Syaoran leant against a wall glaring at a specific group of men, while Sakura sat with a few people from work and decided to chat with them — a specific group of men. Tomoyo and Eriol on the other hand were on the dance floor as normal. All of this was routine. Syaoran glared at all of the guys Sakura talked to while he leaned against a wall or sat on a chair. Sakura talked to everyone and had a few drinks, and Tomoyo and Eriol tried to get somewhere farther in their relationship by dancing… but it helped in no way whatsoever. But tonight was different. Tonight… everything was going to fall out of routine.

            Just as Sakura sat talking with one of her many guy friends, Ken, she saw one of the guys who seemed to be obsessed with her come her way. Ganmour Haru. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to ask her to dance, and imagine how rude it would be if she said no, even if it was politely, for he would continue to ask. He was such a pervert too! Chiharu was always tripping him for looking at her with dirty eyes. When he was a few feet away from her, a slow song played and Sakura knew she was in serious trouble. She looked around frantically for Eriol, but he was dancing with Tomoyo as always. Ken and everyone else had already gotten up to dance with other people, leaving little vulnerable Sakura all alone. She scanned the area once more and noticed Syaoran smirking at her with his glass raised. No matter how much she detested him, anyone was better than Haru. She sent him a few pleading glances, but before she knew it, Ganmour Haru was before her.

            "Why hello there Kinomoto-san," Ganmour said to her as he gave her a flirtatious smile and slid into the seat next to her, making the chairs touch. "How are you today?" He asked as he placed a hand on her thigh.

            "F-fine," Sakura stuttered not wanting to look at him. She shifted her legs into the opposite direction while looking straight ahead at nothing. Syaoran watched from a far with distaste. He swirled the last bit of his drink before finishing it and putting the glass down while making his way over to Sakura.

            "So Kinomoto-san dear, would you like to dance?" Ganmour said huskily. Sakura scrunched up her face in disgust; you could smell the heavy stench of rum in his breath. She sighed, knowing in the end she would have to say yes, and was about to answer.

            "I believe Kinomoto-san promised me she would dance with me whenever I pleased, and I would like to dance with her now," Syaoran said as he walked up and held out his hand that Sakura gently took.

            "Then dance with her to the next song!" Ganmour growled.

            "I'm sorry Haru-kun, but it's true, I did promise," was all Sakura could say with a smile before she was whisked off by Syaoran. When the two went to the dance floor together, all the people who knew them well, looked at them shocked.

            "Thank-you," Sakura whispered to him.

            "Don't worry about it. I don't like him that much, so no one I work with is going to be near with the likes of him. You owe me Kinomoto," Syaoran said in an even voice making Sakura gulp. Sure Sakura hated him… but she was among everyone else when it came to his temper. He was really scary when he was mad.

            "Alright, what do you want?" Sakura sighed.

            "Like I said, the people that I work with shouldn't be around certain people because it will give me a bad name, especially since I work with you so much. So, you're going to stay away from Mamatsu Kagogi," Syaoran said in her ear as he dipped her when the song came to a close. He up righted her and got ready for the next song, for the couple knew Ganmour was going to pursue her again.

            "Hey Sakurie," a drunk Mamatsu said as he came up to the two.

            "Go away Mamatsu, you're drunk," Sakura bluntly.

            "Oh, but don't you like it when your men are drunk Sakurie? That's what a certain Mr. Etowa Ima said to me," Mamatsu said to him laughing cynically before Sakura stifled a sob, and slapped him in the face. All was shut into silence at this moment.

            "Don't talk as if you know me," Sakura said to him in strangled voice. Just as she was about to walk away, Mamatsu grabbed her wrist and whipped her around.

            "You bitch!" Mamatsu exclaimed as he raised an unsteady hand to slap her in return. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

            "Sakura!" All of her friends called. Most of the guys came rushing over but Syaoran was faster than the majority, also having the upper hand of being closer.

            "Hey!" Syaoran's voice boomed as he squeezed Mamatsu's wrist so tightly that he dropped to his knees. "If you ever, and I mean _ever go near Kinomoto Sakura again, you'll be getting a lot more than a slap from me," Syaoran growled before he threw him the ground. At this point, Sakura was shivering and hiccupping slightly. Syaoran took off his jacket and wrapped it and one arm around her shoulder while they walked outside. Tomoyo was about to go after them, but Eriol held her back, hoping this was for the best._

**To be continued…**

**_Readers:_**

****

_            Hey you guys! I'm out with the first chapter. I hope you all liked it!! Please tell me what you think in a review *hint hint* ;) Also, thank-you to all of you people that reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me!_

**_Thank-you to:_**

****

_Hikaru__ Ayumi_

_lil-cb___

_AnonymousT___

_AnimeObsessionFantasy___

_Angel with luck_

_DaShyGurl___

_F@ntasy__ K@t_

_Geminikika1_

_Syaoran's Cherry Blossom_

_silver_wolf___

_Flame Aura_

_            Yay you people! You were the first 11 people to review my fic :) Thanks so much, and I'll try and get another chapter out soon okay? Ja ne!!_

**_s.w.e.e.t.b.a.b.y.g.u.r.l_****__**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Just Acting?******

**[*-Chapter Two-*]**

**SweetBabyGurl**

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

          Sakura sat looking out the window not saying a word. She really didn't know what to say. They hated each other didn't they? But if they really did… then why was he doing this for her? Why did he always have to look out for her? She sighed inwardly as she glance towards the man beside her, his gaze set to the road. She cleared her throat and turned to him fully. He glance at her before looking back at the room.

          "What?" He asked.

          "I… I just wanted to say thank-you," Sakura whispered before going back to looking out the window. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the road again.

          "Why? Because I didn't let someone I hate hit you? Don't feel special, I would have done it for anyone," Syaoran said in a mocking tone. Sakura just glared at him.

          "Look Li, giving of thanks was in order, and that's why I did I said thank-you," Sakura grumbled and got out of the car running into her room, it was then she felt the fatigue take over. She fell asleep before she even hit the pillow.

**~*Syaoran*~**

He sat on the couch playing with his keys, waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo to get home. He knew they each had their own set, but then again, he also knew he had some explaining to do. He sighed as he thought how Tomoyo and Eriol's reaction was. Thinking he really did it because he _cared_ for her. He snorted out loud at this thought when he heard the evil one they call Sakura coming down the stairs.

          "We know you're a pig and all Li, but you don't have to make a public display," was all she said before she got a glass of what he presumed to be water then and went back upstairs. He growled in frustration. Why was it she was always able to him fired up so quickly? Even when they were kids, she would be able to get him so pissed off for the smallest of reasons. But just as easily as she got him pissed off, she was able to calm him down, sending Li Syaoran, the emotionless one into a _turmoil__ of emotions. He wasn't supposed to feel worried, or upset because of her. He wasn't supposed to be showing off his emotions. Or at least… that was what he was taught before he met __her. Miss Kinomoto Sakura._

**_~*Flashback*~_**

****

**_            Li Syaoran stood outside the classroom waiting to be called in by the sensei. His mother insisted on a change of scenery, thinking it would be a great experience for himself and his sisters if they moved to a small town in _****_Japan_****_. He was in the seventh grade and was just learning the interest of girls. He made sure he uniform was smoothed out properly before he walked into the class and said in the monotonous voice he planned to say everything in until he caught sight of her. The one who had to just go and change it all. Kamiya Kagome._**

****

**_~*End of Flashback*~_**

****

****"Syaoran?" A voice called out to him again as he shook his head of the memories of the girl and turned to his attention to the worried emerald eyes before him.

          "GAH!" He cried in shock and surprise as he moved back hastily, knocking the sofa over with him.

          "Hoe? Li-kun? Are you alright?" A confused Sakura asked. He blushed in embarrassment.

          "What do you think you're doing Kinomoto?! You startled me!!" He cried shaking a fist at her as soon as he regained his composure. Sakura looked at him for a moment before shrugging, taking a sip of her water and walking towards the staircase.

          "You looked kind of spacey, so I wanted to see if you were alright. Your welcome," she called as she continued to her room. Syaoran sighed again as he mumbled something incoherently and up righted the couch, Tomoyo and Eriol immediately walking in right afterwards. 

          "Syaoran!! Tell me!! What happened?!" Exclaimed a starry-eyed Tomoyo as she whipped out her video camera.

          "Absolutely nothing happened Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran began.

          "OHOHOHOHOHO! And he lies!! What do you think happened Eriol-kun?" She asked as she turned the video camera to him.

          "I think that buddy Syaoran here and Sakura-chan had a friendly moment," Eriol said with the trademark smirk of his. Syaoran let out a groan. Eriol just had to think the same way as Tomoyo. Now she'd be bugging him about nothing at all for days, maybe even weeks!

          "Nothing happened you people! No man should ever slap a woman, and so I stopped it from happening. And to top it off, I hate him. Then I drove her home as a gesture of respect to her rights and we went our separate ways," Syaoran said as he shut his eyes and then snapped them open. "That's not what I—"

          "Well, well, well, looks like Syaoran now had a respect for Sakura and her rights," Eriol said as he let out yet another smirk. 

          "OHOHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo let out again. Syaoran sighed and slumped to the ground as they pumped him for "details".

**_To Be Continued…_**

****

**_Readers:_**

****

**_            Hey you guys. This chapter was soooo crap and I'm sorry. I'm kind of having a writer's block for all of the three stories I'm working on, but hopefully it will be over and I'll be back to updating twice a week ^_^ So hopefully, this stupid little block will be gone. But anyways, moving on! I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter._**

****

**_Thank-you to:_**

****

**_F@ntasy_****_ K@t_**

****

**_AnimeObsessionFantasy_****__**

****

**_DaShyGurl_****__**

****

**_Hikaru_****_ Ayumi_**

****

**_kikakai_****__**

****

**_lil-cb_****__**

****

**_MrGPanda_****__**

****

**_LiL_****_ obs3ss3r_**

****

**_Angel with Luck_**

****

**_Time Warp_**

****

**_Bloodlust Night_**

****

**_Li Loverz_**

****

**_Blah_**

****

**_sweet-captor_****__**

****

**_Carmela_****_-chan_**

****

**_maxiwolfblossom_****__**

****

**_Vash_****_-KTP_**

****

**_stefie_****__**

****

**_Onigiri_****_ Momoko_**

****

**_AnonymousT_****__**

****

**_Syaoran's Cheery Blossom_**

****

**_Sakura_Blossom161_**

****

**_The Dreamers Wish_**

****

**_SyaoranzCherryBlossom_****__**

****

**_Avelyn_****_ Lauren_**

****

**_Sakura Li 2389_**

****

**_Thank-you guys so much! Whelps, I gotta go to bed for school tomorrow ;_; ja ne!!_**

****

**_s.w.e.e.t.b.a.b.y.g.u.r.l_****__**

****

**_P.S. Sorry I didn't have time to edit it!!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**_-*-*-*-*-*-_**

****

**_Just Acting?_**

****

**_[*-Chapter Three-*]_**

****

**_SweetBabyGurl_**

****

**_-*-*-*-*-*-_**

**_~*Reader's Point of View*~_**

Sakura sat there playing with her pen as she struggled to write some more lyrics for her music. It was just something she did for fun. When she finally decided she wouldn't be able to think of anything else for the night, she threw the pen and paper she wrote on in her desk. She put on the radio and decided to listen to the music while looking over her lines for the next movie she would be doing while she lay on her bed. A movie with Li Syaoran… yet again. She sighed out loud as the thoughts that always came to her clouded her mind.

          _'Why can't they ever let me have a different co-star? And that other guy… I don't even remember his name. But I only hang out with him to piss Li off so maybe, just maybe he'd leave the set. But then again… I'd be stuck alone with… what's his name? Ah well. Maybe I should start being nice to him. But then again, if he weren't such a jackass, maybe things wouldn't be like this in the first place. Did he really have to do all of those horrible things to me and Hiiro back when we were in the ninth grade? I was 14 for heaven's sake! I wasn't even interested in boys back then! I wonder why he even did that in the first place…' _Sakura thought to herself, but her train of thoughts were cut short when an abrupt knocking came to her door.

          "Come in," Sakura called as she rolled on her stomach to see who it was. There before her stood the same Li Syaoran. "What is it Li?"

          "I was thinking we could run lines together. We'll be starting with the actual set in three days, and we should get this one over and done with a lot faster than the last one. It took too long to actually shoot," he said to me as he sat in my chair.

          "I guess so. But the only reason why it took so long last time was because that guy kept on freaking me out. He was always touching my waist and hugging me. The jackass," she said aloud while mumbling the last part.

          "You mean Mamatsu?" He said venomously. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

          "What's the whole deal with you and Mamatsu Li-kun? Other than the obvious… you guys seemed to have hated each other from day one," Sakura asked as he sighed.

          "Well, we've always had this little rivalry going on. Ever since high school," Li replied to her.

          "But he didn't go to high school with us," Sakura commented quite confused.

          "No, he didn't. But, he went to Kyoto High," Li continued.

          "Our rival school," Sakura finished off bitterly.

**_~*Tomoyo and Eriol~*_**

****

**_---Outside of Sakura's Room Door---_**

"They're actually having a civil conversation Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo squealed with joy as she hugged him lightly before returning to pressing her ear on the door.

          "I know… at least they aren't arguing. They've been talking decently with one another for ten whole minutes. This is their record," Eriol said with a smile; his ear too pressed against the door. A moment later, Tomoyo sighed.

          "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and…" Tomoyo waited before they heard a crash, Syaoran screaming and saw him running out the door while Sakura was shaking a fist after him. Sakura gave a glare to his retreating back before letting out an exasperated sigh, slamming the door behind her.

          "Well… it was good while it lasted," Eriol said while he sweat dropped.

          "Yup," Tomoyo agreed before the two went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

**_~*Later That Day*~_**

****

****Syaoran was reading over his lines when suddenly, two small hands were placed over his eyes.

          "Guess who?" A voice asked. He smirked as he grabbed them turning around.

          "Kinomoto… I'm guessing you're no longer—" he began with his eyes shut. When he reopened them he had a cold look in his eyes as he threw her hands down, realizing who it really was. "What do you want Yei?"

          "Haven't I made it obvious enough? I want you," the one known as Yei Amy whispered in his ear. 

          "Well he's made it obvious you aren't wanted here, so why don't you leave?" Sakura said to her as they both turned to look at her, while Sakura leaned against the doorframe of the door to leave the penthouse.

          "Stay out of this Kinomoto bitch," Amy spat. At this, Sakura's smirk vanished and a cold look was placed on her features. Syaoran raised up her hands in defense, slowly backing away.

          "I know better than to mess with Kinomoto when she's pissed off," was all he said, moving off to the side. Once he was out of the way, Sakura stalked over, and grabbed Amy's long red hair. Amy's silver eyes widened in shock as she was being dragged by her hair out of the door.

          "The only bitch here is you. So keep your hoeish self away from where I live," Sakura spat at her once she was standing outside. At this Syaoran smirked.

          _'YES!! Maybe she'll stay away from me now!!' _Syaoran thought to himself, filled with joy.

          "If you want to stalk Mr. Li Syaoran, do it at the mall," Sakura said before giving an evil smirk while Amy fumed, slamming the door in her face. After that, Sakura calmly walked up to her room. Syaoran stood there looking like a little boy who lost his puppy.

          "There goes that idea," he mumbled under his breath before going back to his lines. _'I wonder why she hates her so much…'_

**_~*Sakura*~_**

****

****"She screwed up my life once; I'm not going to let it happen again. She just gets me _so mad Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as she squeezed the stress ball in her left hand._

          "Why do you care so much if she's around him?" Tomoyo asked fixing a tear in one of the training shirts Sakura wore. Inside Tomoyo was smirking, but she wore an expressionless face on the outside. Sakura stopped for a moment before she began to walk even faster, squeezing harder.

          "I don't care! I just don't like her! She's such a—" Sakura began but Tomoyo cut her off.

          "Watch your language," Tomoyo said sternly in a motherly tone, throwing her the shirt." Go train, it will let some of the anger off."

          "Right," Sakura sighed changing into it before walking into the gardens outside. _'I DON'T care if she's around him.' _At that last thought, she broke the stress ball and threw it in the garbage.****

****

**_Readers:_**

****

**_            Sorry it took so long you guys, but it's here! I hope you all like it. I have no idea what to do with the story… but it looks like I'm going to have to get right into the action for this and make it a lot shorter *sigh* If you have any ideas at all, let me know. Thank-you so much to the people that reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. _**

****

**_Thank-you to:_**

****

**_DaShyGurl_**

**_lil-cb_**

**_AnimeObsessionFantasy_**

**_Avelyn Lauren_**

**_Kikakai_**

**_F@ntasy K@t_**

**_Carmela-chan_**

**_kawaiitenshisakura_**

**_Hikaru Ayumi_**

**_sweet-captor_**

**_Bloodlust Night_**

**_Sakume Nahora_**

**_Cherry Jade_**

**_Onigiri Momoko_**

**_stefie_**

**_maixwolfblossom_**

**_Shima and Tempus_**

**_SyaoranzCherryBlossom_**

**_AnonymousT_**

**_Shamankinggirl1_**

**_Kaijuu_**

**_kawaii tenshi.AnGeL oF LoVe_**

**_S+S43v3r_****__**

**_Illusioner 1412_**

****

**_Thank-you so much you guys! This means a lot to me :) I'll try and get some more ideas and update faster okay? Thanks a lot, ja ne!!_**

****

**… || *.* SweetBabyGurl *.* || …**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**_~*From The Last Chapter*~_**

****

_          "Right," Sakura sighed changing into it before walking into the gardens outside. 'I DON'T care if she's around him.' At that last thought, she broke the stress ball and threw it in the garbage.****_

****

**_-*-*-*-*-*-_******

**_Just Acting?_**

****

**_[*-Chapter Four-*]_**

****

**_SweetBabyGurl_**

****

**_-*-*-*-*-*-_**

****

**_~*Reader's Point of View*~_**

****

          Sakura had just finished some heavy training and a nice ice-cold shower when she decided she would go over the script by herself. She wasn't even on her second line when there was a knock at her door. She cleared her throat.

          "Who is it?" She called.

          "It's me Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice called back to her. Sakura smiled slightly. 

          "Come on in Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied before going to back to her lines. Tomoyo stepped in and shut the door behind her. "What's up?" Sakura asked propping herself on her elbows, the script forgotten.

          "We really need to talk," Tomoyo began. Sakura tilted her head the side confused. "You've been acting really differently. Really… angry," Tomoyo finished.

          "I don't know what it is. I think I might just be PMSing," Sakura said trying to get a laugh out of her friend. All she got was a stern look. "I really don't know what it is Tomoyo-chan. I've just been under a lot of pressure and stress lately."

          "Hmmm… if that's all it is… the how about we go to the mall tomorrow? Just you and me," Tomoyo suggested with a bright smile.

          "I don't know Tomoyo-chan… with all the stalkers?" Sakura asked biting her lower lip.

          "I meant in Tomodea," Tomoyo giggled.

          "And we could see onii-chan and otou-san and auntie Sonomi?!" Sakura cried her eyes alight with happiness, like a small child on Christmas morning.

          "Yup," Tomoyo grinned. At this her friend jumped on her, giving a tight hug.

          "Thank-you _sooo__ much Tomoyo-chan! You have no idea how much this means to me!!" Sakura cried. But slowly stopped jumping up and down. "Well… it is Eriol-kun's and Li-kun's hometown too; did you want to invite them to come along?"_

          "Sure Sakura-chan. I just thought you would want some time away from Syaoran-kun. Something I'm missing Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo winked at her friend making her burn up and scrunch her face up in disgust.

          "Me and that Chinese gaki? Not in this lifetime!" Sakura cried throwing a pillow at her friend's face.

          "Oooh… Kinomoto Sakura… you are _so _in for it," Tomoyo glared playfully grabbing a bunch of pillows and running after who friend who ran into the hallway. _And now that Syaoran-kun is coming along as well… maybe Eriol and I will be able to get you two together!_

**_~*Eriol*~_**

****

          "Come on Syaoran! Wouldn't it be nice to see everyone again?" Eriol whined.

          "How many times do I have to tell you?! NO!!" Syaoran screamed again.

          "Please!" Eriol begged. He fell down on his knees and began to fake-cry dramatically.

          "Oh fine. But shut up will you?" Syaoran said to him rolling his eyes. Truth be told, he did want to go but had a lot of things to take care of.

          "Thank-you," Eriol said shooting him a grin before making his way over to the door only to have it banged smack in his face by a frightened Sakura.

          "Li help me!!" Sakura cried as she hid behind his back getting a grip on his shirt. 

          "Why?! You've been bitching at me for the **LONGEST** time and then all of sudden you want me to help you?" Syaoran hissed at her as he tried to turn around while Sakura still successfully hid behind him.

          "I'm sorry! I was living past memories. And it was getting to me!" Sakura said as she dodged the many pillows in Tomoyo's arms. Once Tomoyo was finished with pillows, she got an evil glint in her eyes that made Sakura beyond scared.

          "Still, you hurt my feelings Sakura," Syaoran said playfully, smirking.

          "I'll … I'll cook for you for a week! Just get her away from me!" Sakura cried, but just as she finished, Tomoyo pounced on her and began to tickle Sakura like mad. Sakura was crying for mercy, but Tomoyo would hear none of it.

          "Done," Syaoran said with the same smirk. "Hiiragizawa, if you want me to go to Tomodea tomorrow with you, remove Tomoyo away from Kinomoto," Syaoran said as Eriol sighed, doing as he was told. With that, a Tomoyo was dragged out of Syaoran's room while shooting daggers at the somewhat triumphantly smirking Sakura.

          "So what will you be cooking for me first Chef Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked tauntingly. Sakura just glared at him. It was then he decided to take a serious turn on their conversation. "What happened to us being friends Sakura? We were so close. I don't know what happened. You just woke up one day and decided to hate me?"

          "We've been through this before Syaoran. That was the past and the past should stay where it is now; behind us. What's done cannot be undone. Just leave things the way they are," Sakura said quietly.

          "No… I'm tired of all of this. We used to be unbelievably close. You would come to me before you even went to Tomoyo about anything," Syaoran said softly while Sakura looked away. He lifted her chin and straightened her visage so she faced him. "Tell me what's going on with you Sakura."

          "I wish I could… I really did," Sakura said as the tears she was trying so hard to keep back fell freely down her cheeks before she backed away, shutting the door on him like she had done time and time again. Since she was tired, she decided to get some sleep. She knew it was going to be unpleasant as it always was, but she didn't know that it would pull her so far back into the past… something she wanted to escape.

**_            "It's okay Sakura… I swear to Kami I'll kill him… I don't know what he did, but I'll kill him for it," Syaoran soothed a crying Sakura in his arms. "But in order for me to help you, I need to know who did this to you."_**

**_            "I-I can't tell you," Sakura said in between sobs while Syaoran expression grew from worried to hurt._**

****

****

**_*~*~*~*_**

****

**_            "I really like him Sakura… you have no idea," her love sick friend said to her hugging a pillow to her chest while Sakura looked down, the familiar tears welling up in her eyes._**

****

**_*~*~*~*_**

****

**_            "How could you do that to me Sakura?! I called you someone who was like my sister! How could you betray me?!" The same friend screamed at her while she held Sakura's open diary in her hands._**

**_            "Nothing happened between us Kagome! I swear!" Sakura cried, the tears coming again._**

****

**_*~*~*~*_**

****

**_            Sakura watched in horror as the dagger was plunged into her friend's, Kamiya Kagome's, back. Kagome and Sakura both let out a blood curling scream as Kagome's  limp body fell to the ground, the known attacker fleeing. Sakura ran to her friend's side and looked into her face. Kagome had little strength but as she opened her eyes, they were filled with hatred._**

**_            "How could you do this to me Sakura? You were my sister, but I realize that you never did deserve to be called my sister. Killing me for some childish crush? How could you?" Kagome spat hoarsely with the last ounce of her strength as Sakura stared awestruck at her friend. Kagome died… thinking Sakura was the one that killed her._**

****

**_*~*~*~*_**

****

**_            "I know you didn't do it Sakura… I know you didn't… but why can't you tell me who did?!" Syaoran yelled at her, not knowing it was shattering her soul in the process._**

**_            "Because he would come after you to get to me," Sakura softly answered as he continued to yell, a lone tear caressing her cheek. It was from then the emotionless Sakura surfaced… and it looked as though it would never disappear from this point on._**

****

          Sakura woke up in a cold sweat, the memories kept on coming to her more and more vividly now. She was crying, Sakura noticed, as she touched her cheek. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and then tried to get some much needed rest. She didn't realize someone was standing in her doorway all along, watching her with concern.

**To Be Continued…**

**Readers:**

**Hey you guys! Oh my gosh… I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update but I'm back with a ton of ideas! *Smiles* And since I now have winter break for the Christmas holidays, I can update soo much since I on;y have one assignment to do. Well being my forgetful self… I forgot one in my locker but anyways, once again… I'm so sorry it took me this long, but at least the block is gone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all of you who reviewed the last one.**

**Thank-you to:**

**Hikaru**** Ayumi**

**lil-cb******

**anjuliet******

**Jess**

**Carmela****-chan**

**SyaroanzCherryBlossom******

**Shima**** and Tempus**

**sweet-captor******

**AnimeObsessionFantasy******

**stefie******

**kikakai******

**kawaiitenshisakura******

**li-75******

**Illusioner**** 1412**

**BluAngl2032**

**Cute Star Angel**

**F@ntasy**** K@t**

**Mewling**

**AnonymousT******

**Avelyn**** Lauren**

**The Dreamers Wish**

**Dragonstar03**

**kaijuu******

**Onigiri**** Momoko**

**Sakura Li 2389**

**            Thank you so much you guys!! I'll try and update soon okay? Thanks a lot!! Jan e ^_^**

**… || **SweetBabyGurl** || …**

****

****


	6. Chapter 5

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**_Thanks to: _**_lil-cb__ -*- maixwolfblossom -*- Kikakai -*- AnimeObsessionFantasy -*- Cute Star Angel -*- Shima and Tempis -*- tk -*- SyaoranzCherryBlossom -*- __S+S43v3r__ -*- thakerz -*- F@ntasy K@t -*- Avelyn Lauren -*- Illusioner 1412 -*- Onigiri Momoko -*- ***** -*- DragonStar03 -*- The Dreamers Wish -*- anjuliet -*-_

**_Readers:_**_ Hey everyone! Yup, I have another chapter up :) I hope you all enjoy this one. Happy Holidays every one! Sorry this chapter is short, but at least its here right? Anyways, on with the chappie!! ^.^_

**_A special thank you to Thakerz for being the 100th person to review this fic._****_ Thank-you!!_**

****

**_~*From The Last Chapter*~_**

_            Sakura woke up in a cold sweat, the memories kept on coming to her more and more vividly now. She was crying, Sakura noticed, as she touched her cheek. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and then tried to get some much needed rest. She didn't realize someone was standing in her doorway all along, watching her with concern._

****

****

**_** [*] **_******

**_Just Acting?_****__**

****

**_[*-Chapter Five-*]_**

****

**_SweetBabyGurl_**

****

**_** [*] **_**

****

**_[.The Next Day.]_**

****

Sakura lay on her side with her eyes open. She had been lying down in her bed awake for a while now. She glanced up at her alarm clock, which read 12:00 pm. So what? She still had no intention of getting up, and her mind wouldn't go to rest, so she had no intention of sleeping either. She rolled on her side right before she heard her door open. She hastily shut her eyes and listened to try an tell who it was. _'Probably just Tomoyo or Eriol.'_ She felt a weight on the side of her bed, and a gentle hand begin to stroke her hair softly.

            "What happened to you Sakura?" A voice she recognized muttered solemnly. "What happened to the cheerful girl I used to know?" The voice belonged to Syaoran. She mumbled inaudible words in her "sleep" as she began to pretend to wake up again. She turned to look at Syaoran with curious eyes. She thought he would have at least pulled away, but he was still playing with her wavy auburn hair.

            "S-Syaoran?" Sakura whispered as she sat up for the first time that morning.

            "Yeah, it's me," he smiled, still playing with her hair. 

            "What's wrong?" Sakura asked suddenly. It was only then when she watched him intently she saw his eyes become glassy.

            "Do you remember when we were little how whenever you used to cry, I would hold you and stroke your head? Just play with your hair? And you would just giggle and tell me to stop it. You always did laugh for no reason at all when we were young," Syaoran said loud enough so only she could hear, the same smile lingering on his face. Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes as she shut them tightly and nodded her head. "What happened to those days Sakura?"

            "I do not want to deal with this now," was all Sakura said while she climbed out of bed, putting on her robe and pulling her hair back into a messy bun with an elastic.

            "Well guess what, we're going to deal with this now. I want to know what the hell happened to my best friend!! Why the hell she just decided to shut the door on me and walk out!! Why she can't come to me whenever something is wrong!! Why do we have to continue with this charade Sakura?! I still care about you! You know I do! Even if we act like we hate each other, you and I both now we're just acting. Why can't you talk to me anymore?" Syaoran yelled, and then whispered, both of his hands on the side of her face. Tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks.

            "Don't you remember? You always did tend to only remember the good Li-kun, never the bad," Sakura said to him, trying to shake the tears away.

            "What are you talking about Sakura?" He whispered to her, looking at her directly in her eyes. And at that very moment, he wished he didn't. It was the first time in 4 years he had done it, and Kami… he wish he hadn't. He thought he would see a tinge of sadness among the happiness. But in the depths of her soul, he saw the hurt, the anguish, the pain… everything she was going through. Sakura had lost herself in her own misery.

            "Didn't I tell you if I told you who," Sakura tried but her sob came in the way and she moved her head to the side.

            "No Sakura! Finish! Finish for me… please," Syaoran begged, his hands never leaving her face. He didn't care anymore, he let the tears fall.

            "Didn't I tell you he would come after you to get to me?" Sakura asked placing a hand on his cheek. "He still torments me, as a reminder. And she… she thinks I did it to her! She died with loathe for me! Someone who was like a sister to me! She hated me even in death Syaoran! Do you know how much that kills? That's why, everyday, we go through the same façade. Day in and day out. And I'm sorry Li-kun, but that is all and that's as far as we'll go when it comes to this. Now please leave my room. This… this is goodbye to the relationship we once had," Sakura said to the saddened Syaoran as she pushed him out the door. She locked it behind him as he left and fell to the floor crying. Neither of them realized the man watching from the window in the opposite building with a twisted grin. His black eyes glittered with contempt and malice as he walked out his door a deceitful plan in his head.

****

**_[. Later .]_**

****

            Sakura stepped out of the car they had used to go to Tomodea… their hometown. It had been a long time since the four had visited. Sakura held three bouquets of flowers in her hands as she walked over to where three tombstones were. Sakura removed the old wilted bouquets and placed the new ones in front of the tombstones where the bodies of her mother, brother and father. Everyone watched as she dipped her head and mumble something before smiling slightly. When she stood up once again, her eyes were glassy, but no one addressed it. They all piled back into the car they used to go there and went to the place they knew all too well; Tomodea mall. If you lived there in Tomodea for more than three days, you would have to know everything about Tomodea mall. It's just where everything was. Movies, shopping, concerts; everything happened there.

            "Hey! You guys want to go get something to eat first? I'm starved!" Sakura called a happy smile on her face. This was the Sakura everyone knew well. Someone who could light up the dullest room when she walked in. Someone who could make you feel like you were the most special and interesting person in the world when she talked to you. Someone who was selfless, kind, social and happy. But that Sakura was no more other than rare occasion.

            "Sure," Tomoyo said brightly as she ran up ahead with Sakura, both of them acting like silly children. This is how it was back in the day. Tomoyo and Sakura would run from store to store and by the time Eriol and Syaoran caught up with the two… they didn't even get the chance to look at anything for the girls had already moved on to the next shop… and handed the guys the bags. They were happy and funny memories. But as long as they weren't in Tomodea, that's all they were going to be… memories. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all ordered their food while Syaoran searched for a table. Sakura would order for him … she always did.

            "Alright, what did everybody get?" Syaoran asked as he sat down with all of the shopping bags on a table he stole from someone else. Everyone had trays full of food in their hands. Everyone sat and started talking and eating as Sakura took out two extra plates and split everything she had on her tray in half and handed it to Syaoran. Syaoran of course free loaded off of everybody else since he got the table. But, he would be paying for he ice cream later.

            "And what happened to my cookie?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura let out a devilish grin.

            "You mean this white chocolate chip sugar cookie? The same kind of cookie you stole from me the last time we made a trip to this mall?" Sakura asked the same grin on her face. Syaoran merely nodded. Sakura smiled sweetly and took a bite. "You have no cookie," she said, her mouth full of the cookie. Syaoran kicked her from underneath the table and Sakura threw a napkin at him while Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at watched. The rest of their trip at the mall was a happy one. The most memorable moment about this trip is when Sakura was looking into one of the fountains and fell in. Syaoran tried to be heroic save her, but ended up falling in as well. They all groaned in despair but ended up laughing it off. All in all, this trip was the best any of them had ever had. But all good things must come to an end. And just like Sakura said… the façade must continue.

**_To Be Continued…_**

****

****

**_HaPpY_****_ HoLiDaYs EvErYoNe!!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**_Thanks to: _**_* Onigiri Momoko * AnimeObsessionFantasy * F@ntasy K@t * lil-cb * kawaiitenshisakura * angel25302 * s+s43v3r * WanderingFace * HyEcHaN * thakerz * anjuliet * kikai * Dragonstar03 * Avelyn Lauren * Illusion1412 * The Dreamers Wish * Shima and Tempus * maixwolfblossom * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * stefie_

**_Readers:_**_ Hiya guys :D I'm soooo sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but I have exams this week and next week to stress over. I'll try and update so sorry if the chapters are short or whatever. Thank-you so much to all of the people that reviewed… it means a lot to me. Anyways, on to the story._

****

**_~*From The Last Chapter*~_**

_            You mean this white chocolate chip sugar cookie? The same kind of cookie you stole from me the last time we made a trip to this mall?" Sakura asked the same grin on her face. Syaoran merely nodded. Sakura smiled sweetly and took a bite. "You have no cookie," she said, her mouth full of the cookie. Syaoran kicked her from underneath the table and Sakura threw a napkin at him while Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at watched. The rest of their trip at the mall was a happy one. The most memorable moment about this trip is when Sakura was looking into one of the fountains and fell in. Syaoran tried to be heroic save her, but ended up falling in as well. They all groaned in despair but ended up laughing it off. All in all, this trip was the best any of them had ever had. But all good things must come to an end. And just like Sakura said… the façade must continue._

****

**_** [*] **_******

**_Just Acting?_****__**

**_[*-Chapter Six-*]_**

**_SweetBabyGurl_**

**_** [*] **_**

****

            Sakura sat up straight in a chair. She wore a light pink quarter length shirt and black skirt that reached her knees. Her hair was delicately pulled back into a braid, with a few natural bans framing her face. At that moment, when Sakura turned the page she was reading from a novel, Syaoran walked in. He wore baggy black pants and a forest green polo shirt; his hair was messy as always. Syaoran pulled out a chair and sat backwards in it, facing Sakura.

            "You told me to prove to you that I love you… you told me that things can never be the same between us. But…" Syaoran whispered trailing off as he leaned in. Sakura looked up from her book startled, and looked into his exquisite amber eyes. The shock had vanished and a firm yet soft gaze was set upon him.

            "Lian… it's true. There _is nothing you can do to take back the things that happened," Sakura said sighing looking down slightly before looking back up, a defiant look in her eyes. She shut her book sharply and began to walk out of the door when Syaoran, aka Lian, grabbed her wrist and pulled her close towards him._

            "Hikari… I _do love you, and I _honestly_ want to be with you. I would shout it out to the world," Syaoran whispered desperately, the longing for her evident in his eyes. "But… I just don't know how to prove to it you," Syaoran whispered once more as he leaned his forehead unto hers._

            "That's just the thing Lian… if you _really loved me… and __honestly loved me… wouldn't you have been able to think of something? Think of anything?" Sakura breathed. __'Oh God… why is it getting so hot… his eyes… they're so… captivating… What the hell am I thinking?!' Sakura thought to herself._

            "Will this prove it to you?" Syaoran murmured before capturing her lips in a breath taking kiss. Sakura was reluctant at first, but slowly gave in, throwing her arms around his neck. 

            "Aaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!" Yamazaki cried, signaling for the two actors to stop that scene which they did immediately.

            "Sakura-chan, you have a visitor," Chiharu said, a tall man who was still in the shadows. Sakura noticed this and had her guard up. Sakura walked towards him, got one good look at him and then walked away immediately.

            "Sakura… come on! You've given him a second chance! Why not me?!" Etowa Ima said carrying more cherry blossoms in his hand, walking after her. _(Refer to chapter one)_

            "Because I hate you!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she stormed out of the building. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran followed her, watching their actions intently.

            "Don't do a thing to interfere Syaoran… they need to fight about this. Sakura's been running for far too long," Eriol whispered to his friend. Syaoran nodded sharply, but it seemed as if at any moment Syaoran would attack.

**_[.. Sakura and Etowa ..]_**

****

****"Everyone makes mistakes Sakura, can't you just forgive me?" Etowa said angrily and pleadingly at the same time, throwing the flowers on the ground.

            "Yeah! And mine was even thinking that I might have loved you!" Sakura said turning to face him. She had reached her car. _'No more running Sakura…'_

"What I did was wrong I know that! But—" Etowa yelled.

            "But nothing! You killed her and made her think that I did it! Then you threaten and go after the man I loved for so long just to keep my mouth shut?!" Sakura said the tears welling up again.

            "She was hurting you! I didn't want to see you hurt! And him?! He had to be moved out of the way so I could have you," Etowa said again, attempting to put his arms around her. Sakura pushed him back with such force that he almost fell to the ground.

            "If you really loved me like how claimed, you would have let me go. And I was just fooling the both of us. I thought that maybe if I got into a relationship, my feelings for him would vanish. But don't you see? They were just magnified. Over the years I've lost my love for him and just gotten to like him as a friend, if that. YOU RUNIED MY LIFE!" Sakura screamed the tears falling.

            "I don't care! As long as I can have you," Etowa said maniacally. 

            "You did have me. Then you lost me. And then you… you made me do things with you I didn't want to do. If you love me how could you have raped me?" Sakura whispered deathly low.

            "It isn't considered rape if you wanted it," Etowa said back to her smirking.

            "YOU THINK I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU?!" Sakura screamed shocked, bewildered, pissed off, you name it. Those emotions were there. "Guess again asshole. I'm tired of running away from you and being the damsel in distress. It's about time the truth came out," Sakura spat as she got in her car and drove away. Etowa just stood there rooted to the ground in shock, chills flowing up and down his spine. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol ran into their cars and followed Sakura. She was heading to their secret spot as children whenever they were in Kyoto. 

            "Chouwa _(refer to chapter 1), Amy __(refer to chapter 3) … we have to act fast. I knew she was getting fed up, but I didn't think she would go to this extreme," Etowa whispered as two girls stepped out of the shadows._

            "Of course Master Ima," both girls said monotonously, their eyes blank.

**_To Be Continued… _**

****

**_Readers:_**

****

**_            Like I said I'm soooo sorry it's been forever that I've updated, but this is my first year of high school and the exams are really freaking me out. I know this chapter is short and all but it's been forever and I owe you guys a new chapter. I'd like to wish everyone good luck with exams if you have them and I hope this year will be much better than the last for everyone ^_^ I'll try and update soon. I have a great four days off after all of my exams and so I'll most definitely be able to update then. Aaah, no homework or need to study. But I have a bunch of hard subjects next semester. I hope you all understand. Thank-you all so much for the plentiful reviews I received. It means a lot and gives inspiration. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its shortness, ja ne for now!!_**

****

**_- - * SweetBabyGurl * - -_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**_Thanks to: _**_maixwolfblossom__ * lil-cb * Avelyn Lauren * Kikakai * Onigiri Momoko * SyaoranzCherryBlossom * Carmela-chan * F@ntasy K@t * sweet-captor * kawaiitenshisakura * The Dreamers Wish * Shima and Tempus * KuRoI-iNU * stefie * AnimeObsessionFantasy * Illusioner 1412 * WanderingFace_

**_Readers: _**_I haven't much to do at this moment, so I decided I'll start on this chapter now. I'll be concentrating on this fic for now and moving on to the other once this is finished. I must say that this is getting into it's good and sad to say ending part. That's enough of my babbling for now. On with the story!_

****

**_~*From The Last Chapter*~_**

_            "YOU THINK I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU?!" Sakura screamed shocked, bewildered, pissed off, you name it. Those emotions were there. "Guess again asshole. I'm tired of running away from you and being the damsel in distress. It's about time the truth came out," Sakura spat as she got in her car and drove away. Etowa just stood there rooted to the ground in shock, chills flowing up and down his spine. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol ran into their cars and followed Sakura. She was heading to their secret spot as children whenever they were in __Kyoto__. _

_            "Chouwa (refer to chapter 1), Amy (refer to chapter 3) … we have to act fast. I knew she was getting fed up, but I didn't think she would go to this extreme," Etowa whispered as two girls stepped out of the shadows._

_            "Of course Master Ima," both girls said monotonously, their eyes blank._

****

**_** [*] **_******

**_Just Acting?_****__**

**_[*-Chapter Seven-*]_**

**_SweetBabyGurl_**

**_** [*] **_**

****

            The moment Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at their meeting place, they saw Sakura sitting at the edge of a lake, her bare feet dipped into the water. The three ran up to her and trampled her with hugs and comforting words. It wasn't until Sakura wrung herself out of everyone's grasp did they stop and actually look at her to see how she was feeling other than extremely miserable and pissed off. It was only then they saw the cold, hard look in her eyes.

            "I think it's about time you knew the truth… but Syaoran-kun, I must tell you, this is most likely going to get quite uncomfortable for you," Sakura said as she glanced towards him in particular.

            "I understand," Syaoran said nodding along with everyone else.

            "Well it all started back when Syaoran came back from Hong Kong early," Sakura began taking a deep breath.

**_~*.:: Flashback ::.*~_**

**_            "Well class, as many of you know, last year one of our good friends had to leave for _****_Hong Kong_****_. But apparently and happily he has come back," one of their old-time elementary teachers said. The whole class broke out into whispers. Sakura's head popped out among everyone else and she peered around the class. Her head snapped to the door when it opened and a young man with amber eyes and chestnut colored hair walked into the class. A kind of light that had been lacking for the past year lit up her face. The man Sakura had loved had returned, Syaoran Li had returned._**

**_            "Hello, my name is Syaoran Li. I first moved here while I was in the fourth grade, but in the sixth grade I had to move back to _****_Hong Kong_****_ for family business. I have returned now, in grade seven, to complete the rest of my schooling here," Syaoran said as he bowed deeply, flashing a rarely seen smile towards Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo._**

**_            "Alright Syaoran, you may go and sit behind Kinomoto-san," Terada-sensei said to him, giving him a small smile. Syaoran nodded and walked by Sakura, placing a note on her desk as he walked passed. The note read :_**

**            Hey Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write to you that much while I was in ****Hong Kong**** but the elders kept me so busy. I really wish I could have written, but it's not my fault. I'm glad I've been able to come back here and complete schooling with you and Tomoyo. Not so much with Hiiragizawa though. I don't know how Tomoyo can like him. He's so damn annoying. I'm still waiting for your answer Sakura, because really, I still love you. Write back soon.**

**— Li Syaoran**

**_            Sakura's eyes widened as she read the last sentences of the letter. She blushed prettily and tore and piece of paper from her notebook. In response, she wrote :_**

******Hey Syaoran-kun! Don't worry about the letters, I was pretty sure that the elders had you busy, they usually do. I'm really happy about you coming back to complete schooling with us too. And Eriol-kun isn't that bad, he's a really sweet and caring guy. You never were one to give people chances Syaoran-kun. And my answer is I love you too. But I just don't think I'm ready to have a boyfriend as yet, for this I'm sorry and I hope you understand.**

**            Love always,**

**oxoX**** Kinomoto Sakura Xoxo**

**_            She folded it into an origami box and passed the note behind her. Once she was sure he read it she looked behind her to see a small slip of paper waiting for her on the desk. It read 'I'll wait for you Sakura.'_**

**_~*.:: End of Flashback ::.*~_**

            Sakura sighed as she let out the first memory of her past, when things were still good and happy. "I honestly thought Syaoran meant it, so I took my time trying to figure out when the right time would be to actually tell you I was ready Syaoran-kun. But… when I found out Kagome liked you, I just couldn't do it. Even though Tomoyo-chan would always be one of my very best friends and I honestly felt like she was a sister to me, I felt like Kagome was a younger sister and I had to do everything to make her happy. Since only the people in our circle of friends from back in grade four knew about Syaoran and I, Kagome didn't know since she came while Syaoran wasn't there. It was a few months after that Kagome confessed to me," Sakura said as she hung her head low and continued with her story.

**_~*.:: Flashback ::.*~_**

_            **"Sakura!!"**** One of her best friends cried to her as she bounded into her room. Currently, Sakura was in her room writing in her diary that helped her let out all of her emotions. Sakura was writing happy ones… at the time. She quickly finished her sentence and threw it under her pillow. Sakura gave a huge smile to her friend.**_

**_            "I have something soo big to tell you Kagome," Sakura said to her with the same huge smile. Sakura decided to tell Kagome about herself and Syaoran since Kagome was like a little sister to her and they told each other everything._**

**_            "So do I, but me first," Kagome said happily. Sakura nodded eagerly awaiting her friend's exciting news. "I think I've fallen in love!"_**

**_            "OH MY GOD!" Sakura squealed with delight, her eyes lighting up like stars. "Who is it?!"_**

**_            "You promise you won't laugh? Because I really think he likes me back. He's always smiling at me and offering to help me with things when he's usually so mean to lots of other people," Kagome said looking down, tracing her finger along the pattern of the blanket._**

**_            "Who is he?" Sakura asked excitedly._**

**_            "Promise you won't tell him or anyone else for that matter?" Kagome asked holding out her pinky finger._**

**_            "Promise," Sakura replied with a Cheshire cat grin. _**

**_            "Alright," Kagome said as she loosened her pinky from Sakura's and let out a breath. "His name is Li Syaoran."_**

**_            At this Sakura's heart stopped, her blood ran cold as ice and she neither heard nor saw anything that was going on at that moment. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move._**

**_            "That's…that's great," Sakura somehow summed up._**

**_            "Oh my God, Sakura… I like him so much!" Kagome squealed holding her cheeks. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kagome said to her with a large grin._**

**_            "I-I can't remember. I just remembered I have a huge science test to study for. I'll talk to you later okay Kagome?" Sakura said monotonously. Kagome nodded and walked out of the door just as happy as she came in. The moment she heard her friend's car pull out of her driveway, Sakura flung herself unto her bed and cried her heart out. 'Kagome's been through so much! And she… she loves him! I can't tell her that I love him, it'll kill her. I promised myself I'd do anything to make sure she was okay with that heart problem of hers ever since her parents died. And I guess… I'll just have to let him go,' Sakura thought to herself. She wiped her tears and wrote a letter to the one she loved…_**

**_~*.:: The Next day ::.*~_**

**_            As Syaoran read the letter over for what seemed like the 1,000th time that day he let a few tears slip before he got angry. But he found himself reading it once more…_**

******Dear Li-kun,**

**            I know that we've had great moments in the past and those will never leave me for as long as I live. Those were the days that I truly lived and learned the true meaning of life. But they're gone, and they are in the past. From this moment on, you and I are nothing more than acquaintances. I feel nothing for you other than acquaintanceship. This is goodbye. So, goodbye Li-kun.**

**— Kinomoto-san **

**_            Whenever he tried to talk to her about it she always told him the letter said it all. Well Li Syaoran had enough of this. It wasn't fair that she wasn't going to give him an explanation for giving up on their love. He threw the letter in one of his desk drawers and decided that it was time to play hard ball._**

**_~*.:: End of Flashback ::.*~_**

****"From that day on it killed so much to just even look at you. I was dying inside. But ever since Kagome's mother and father died something had been wrong with her. I just couldn't tell her that I loved you and we already made plans for the future," Sakura sobbed lightly as Syaoran wrapped her in a warm embrace. Tomoyo and Eriol held each other, not knowing what they would if they had to go through that, and hopefully that would never happen. She took another deep breath, trying to steady her breathing. "There was one weekend where I slept over at Kagome's house. This was probably about a year later and you and Kagome had been going out for some time now Syaoran-kun. But somehow and somewhere in between, Syaoran and I ended up having to work together for a project and we both broke down. It was then we shared our first kiss with one another. I was so lost in happiness, but when reality hit me, and hit me hard at that, I hastily pulled away, gathered my things together and ran away from him. But… I write everything in my diary as you might already know, and I foolishly left it behind on the Sunday night. Kagome confronted me about it after school at my house on Monday."

**_~*.:: Flashback ::.*~_**

**_            "How could you do that to me Sakura?! I called you someone who was like my sister! How could you betray me?!" Kagome screamed at her while she held Sakura's open diary in her hands._**

**_            "Nothing happened between us Kagome! I swear!" Sakura cried, the tears coming again._**

**_            "I don't want to hear it!" Kagome screamed at her once more as she ran out the door. Sakura was about to run out the door when her boyfriend… well now ex boyfriend stopped her._**

**_            "Hello Sakura," Etowa Ima said as he stepped in front of her. Sakura made a large gap in between the two of them and held back the tears that brimmed her eyes._**

**_            "Stay the hell away from me you perverted freak," Sakura spat._**

**_            "Awww, did this girl make you upset?" Etowa said to her mockingly and in a way worriedly._**

**_            "You stay the hell away from me, her and Li Syaoran. But you're just full of bluffs anyways. It's not like you're actually going to hurt them. But if you even think about touching Kagome the way you did to me… you'll wish you never lived," Sakura said coldly. Etowa just smirked at this and walked away. _**

**_            It had now been a few days when since the entire encounter with Sakura and Kagome. Sakura had thought Kagome had enough time to let some steam off and tried talking to her when it all ended. After all of the calls of Kagome's name, Sakura began to run towards to Kagome and make her listen. But clumsily, she fell. And it wasn't a good thing when she looked up. _**

**_            Sakura watched in horror as the dagger was plunged into her friend's, Kamiya Kagome's, back. Kagome and Sakura both let out a blood curling scream as Kagome's  limp body fell to the ground, the known attacker fleeing. Sakura ran to her friend's side and looked into her face. Kagome had little strength but as she opened her eyes, they were filled with hatred._**

**_            "How could you do this to me Sakura? You were my sister, but I realize that you never did deserve to be called my sister. Killing me for some childish crush? How could you?" Kagome spat hoarsely with the last ounce of her strength as Sakura stared awestruck at her friend. Kagome died… thinking Sakura was the one that killed her._**

**_~*.:: End of Flashback ::.*~_**

****"You have no idea how much that killed me. She was like my sister!" Syaoran sobbed harder into Syaoran's chest. Syaoran just stroked her hair as she continued with her story. "Then that bastard Ima came back to me."

**_~*.:: Flashback ::.*~_**

**_            "Sakura I know you saw I did it and I'll leave you alone for now. But if you go near him or tell anyone that it was me that killed her, I'll kill him," Etowa said to her as he walked away from her but not out of her life. He would always be there to remind her of the consequences of her actions; for loving the man that she did._**

**_            After a month or so of the relationship with Etowa, Sakura broke up with him because she wasn't being true to either of them. Etowa couldn't take it for he was obsessed with her, and that was when he came after her and raped her._**

**_~*.:: End of Flashback ::.*~_**

****"I'm so sorry I hid it from you all, but I just didn't want any of you to get hurt," Sakura sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. 

            "We understand Sakura… but you must know. I never loved Kagome. I've always loved you, it's never died," Syaoran said to her as he looked deep into her eyes. Their lips were getting closer and closer until they were only a few millimeters apart when Syaoran was about to —

            "Wonderful reunion, but it looks like I'll have to kill you all now," Etowa said with a twisted and malicious grin.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_            Hey everybody! Sorry if this chapter isn't any good and this story will be coming to an end soon. This chapter was basically used to clear up and tell everyone about Sakura's past. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank-you for those of you who reviewed the last one. It means a lot! Ja ne!!_**

**_--* SweetBabyGurl *--_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**_Thanks to: _**_AnimeObsessionFantasy__ * Avelyn Lauren * lil-cb * SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1 * kawaiitenshisakura * sweet-captor * Sakura+Syaoran Fan * Cherryblossom-crystal * Bex Drake * Shima and Tempus * stefie * Sakura420 * F@ntasy K@t * DaShyGurl * Cherry Jade * Kikakai * maixwolfblossom * lilvietdevilgrl * Sakume Nohara * Azera * Carmela-chan_

**_Readers: _**_Hey everybody! Thank-you so much to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I've come up with more ideas for this fic, so it looks like it won't be ending for a little while… or it might. I have so many ideas so I'm not sure what's going o happen with it yet. Well, we see how it turns out. On with the story!!_

**_---* From the last chapter *---_**

_            "I'm so sorry I hid it from you all, but I just didn't want any of you to get hurt," Sakura sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. _

_            "We understand Sakura… but you must know. I never loved Kagome. I've always loved you, it's never died," Syaoran said to her as he looked deep into her eyes. Their lips were getting closer and closer until they were only a few millimeters apart when Syaoran was about to —_

_            "Wonderful reunion, but it looks like I'll have to kill you all now," Etowa said with a twisted and malicious grin._

****

**_~*.:: Just Acting? ::.*~_**

**_          Chapter 8_**

****

            "You stay the hell away from us Ima," Syaoran growled as he stepped in front of Sakura and put on arm in front of her blocking her protectively. 

****"Well, well, well. Isn't it little lover boy? I thought killing Kagome would have at least told you something. I don't think I've ever met someone so thick before in my life," Etowa sneered.

            "Well you would have thought someone like you would never get back with Sakura. And you say I'm thick," Syaoran said throwing an arm around Sakura's waist pulling her to him.

            "Enough with the bullshit. Chouwa, Amy," Etowa said. With a snap of his fingers the two girls were at his side. He smirked.

            "What have you done to them?" Sakura asked horrified, noticing the blank look on their faces. Sure their bodies were there… but their souls weren't.

            "It's a small thing called hypnosis dear Saku," Etowa said blowing a kiss to her and Sakura whimpered in both fright and disgust. Syaoran was about to charge forwards when the three opposite of them whipped out guns. The other four exchanged looks and knew exactly what they were going to do. At the same time they all jumped into the deep lake and swam to the other side. The moment they came out of the other side of the lake to dry land, they ran to their home. Once they reached there they locked at the doors and blocked off all the entrances along with pulling down the blinds down so Etowa couldn't see or get in.

            "He's insane!" Tomoyo exclaimed who was almost in the state of tears.

            "We know… but know what the hell do we do now? We're stuck in here," Eriol asked looking around. Sakura picked up the phone and her face paled.

            "Oh. My. God. This is what he wanted. He wanted us to be stuck in here, so we'll all be in one place. We have no communication with the outside world now. He knows we always have to carry our cell phones with us so we can contact one another. But since we swam in the lake, they're dead," Sakura whispered scared out of her mind.

            "Shit," Syaoran cursed. He ran over to the couch and turned it upside down. He then lifted up the carpet that was underneath and took out a piece of tile from the ground. From underneath that tile he took out a box and walked back to them. With his still wet trembling hands he opened the box and took out an assortment of weapons. "The Li Clan gave me these before I came back to Japan just in case."

            "Holy crap," Tomoyo whispered as she turned over the gun that was in her hands, Eriol and Sakura doing the same. 

            "We still need to contact the police," Sakura remarked. At this Tomoyo's face lit up in realization as she wriggled out of Eriol's grasp, whose arm was around her shoulders. 

            "I didn't take my cell with me today and I was cursing myself for it. It's in my room. I'll get it so we can call the cops," Tomoyo said as she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Once she was in her room she grabbed the cell and was about to run back to Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura when she stopped dead in her tracks. Someone else was in the room. She pretended to be looking for something in the drawer where she kept her things for her cell phone while she heard the person sneaking up behind her still. Needless to say Tomoyo was scared shitless at this exact moment. She heard the person behind her prepare their gun while Tomoyo whipped around, screamed and fired her gun three times. Amy's limp body fell to the ground, blood oozing out of her stomach and chest. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry."

            "Tomoyo are you—" Eriol asked loudly with terror but cut himself off as he saw Tomoyo trembling in a corner and Amy's dead body. He immediately rushed over to her.

            "I killed someone Eriol. I took away the life of someone," Tomoyo sobbed.

            "It was either you or her. And thank God it was her. I don't know what I would have done if it was you. I know that you might think of me stupid for doing this now or just saying it because who knows what might happen after today… but I love you. I always have and always will," Eriol said lovingly and desperately. 

            "I love you too Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said as the two pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Completely forgetting about having to call the police and Syaoran with Sakura all together…

**_~*.:: Syaoran and Sakura ::.*~_**

****"Alright it's been a few minutes so everything is okay with those two. Sakura, stay with me," Syaoran said to her as he took hold of her hand. Suddenly they heard a gun go off and Sakura yelped in pain as she fell to the ground clutching her leg. She still held the gun she was given tightly in her hand and aimed up shooting someone who fell to the ground. Syaoran peered over the overthrown couch and saw Chouwa's dead body, a bullet aimed directly in her forehead. Syaoran shook his head grimly and turned to Sakura who was hurt.

            "Awww bloody fucking hell Syaoran! This shit really kills!" Sakura screamed rocking herself back and forth trying not to cry. Syaoran trying to shush her and put his gun in his pocket. 

            "I know it does," said a voice above them. The two immediately looked up. "This looks like the end for the two lovers Sakura and Syaoran… just when it looked like they could have finally been together," Etowa mocked. 

            "I love you," Sakura and Syaoran said to one another at the same time as they shut their eyes and waited for the pain of the bullet to come.

**- Two shots were heard. -**

**_To Be Continued…_**

****

**_Readers:_**

**_            Sorry guys :P I just had to end it there. And more sad news, I know how it is, but I probably won't be able to update until next Saturday unless I get a lot of demanding reviews, which is why you got this one so quickly. This story is coming to and end, a lot faster than I expected. I'm still considering making this a sad ending, to make this fic different among all the others. Well, let me know what ya'll think. That's for reviewing! Ja ne!_**

****

**_--* SweetBabyGurl *--_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

**_Thanks to: _**_anjuliet__ * kikakai * Carmela-chan * kawaiitenshisakura * lil-cb * lilvietdevilgrl * Avelyn Lauren * stefie * Azera * Cherry Jade * Bex Drake * Merffles * AnimeObsessionFantasy * sweet-captor * DaShyGurl * crystal star5 * Collide * Onigiri Momoko * maixwolfblossom * Illusioner 1412 * HyEcHaN_

**_Readers: _**Hey everybody! Yes :(, this is the last chapter of the story! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it and faithfully reviewed all the chapters! On with the story!!__

**_---* From the last chapter *---_**

"Awww bloody fucking hell Syaoran! This shit really kills!" Sakura screamed rocking herself back and forth trying not to cry. Syaoran trying to shush her and put his gun in his pocket. 

            "I know it does," said a voice above them. The two immediately looked up. "This looks like the end for the two lovers Sakura and Syaoran… just when it looked like they could have finally been together," Etowa mocked. 

            "I love you," Sakura and Syaoran said to one another at the same time as they shut their eyes and waited for the pain of the bullet to come.

**- Two shots were heard. -**

**_~*.:: Just Acting? ::.*~_**

**_          Chapter 9_**

            Sakura made one large gasp for breath as she clutched her side and shut her eyes tightly as if it would drown out the pain. Syaoran still held her in his arms while he watched Etowa's limp body fall to the ground his now still empty eyes wide open. Behind him stood Eriol, his gun still poised in the air, his trembling finger still on the trigger while Tomoyo followed close behind him, the cell phone she just used to call the police tightly clutched in her hand. Everything seemed to go in a blur and in slow motion for Sakura. She had been shot… twice in five seconds. Now _this_ was something different. She didn't even do things like this when she was acting… but then again she never did do any action scenes. She heard a few muffled cries of her name and made the hard effort to look up. There was Syaoran shaking her pain filled body while she lay in his lap and she saw a single tear fall from his eye, despite her blurry vision. Frowning, she slowly reached up to wipe it away… but after that all she saw was darkness her hand falling limp beside her. 

            "Sakura!" Syaoran asked as his body raked with sobs, holding her tightly to his chest before letting her fall back onto his lap so he could see her face. Tomoyo rushed over and kneeled down to their level. She put her hard forward and checked Sakura's pulse.

            "Shut the hell up Syaoran," Tomoyo snapped at him, who was still calling her name and shaking her even though his flow of tears had stopped. "And stop fucking shaking her so I can check her pulse damn it," Tomoyo snapped again. Syaoran did as he was told and Tomoyo softly touched Sakura's neck once again. "Her pulse is faint, but it's there. He must have shot her on the other part of her side, where her vital organs aren't located."

            Syaoran picked her up and ran outside. He gently placed her in the backseat of his car and frantically drove her to the hospital. Eriol and Tomoyo's car was speeding right behind him. The moment they reached the hospital Syaoran ran in carrying the still unconscious, bleeding Sakura in his arms. A nurse almost immediately noticed him with all of his yelling and paged a doctor immediately. A doctor with a stretcher came right after he was paged and the doctor snatched Sakura from Syaoran's arms and started to check her blood pressure, her pulse and other things as well. Syaoran just watched as the woman he had loved for 

so long was just wheeled away quickly on the stretcher, not knowing if he'd ever see her again.

**_--* Hours Later *--_**

****The tired doctor walked out of the emergency room and looked around.

            "Li Syaoran?" The doctor called. Syaoran who was praying at the moment sprung from his seat and jogged over the doctor.

            "Is she alright?" Syaoran asked gripping his shoulders tightly, his eyes filled with terror and hope.

            "In a few days she'll be alright. But you must understand, she was shot not once, but twice, causing her to lose a lot of blood. We're just thankful that she wasn't shot in the other side of her stomach, that's where all of her organs are located. You may go in to see her one at a time in about fifteen minutes. Which ever one of you goes to see her first, please take in something small for her to eat. She was complaining how she wanted to get out of her ASAP even in the state she's in at this time. So, we want her to get better as soon as possible as well. I have other patients to attend to at the moment. If you'll excuse me," the doctor explained rushing off to another room.

            "I'd like to go in last," Syaoran requested after about a minute, breaking off the silence that engulfed them after the doctor's departure.

            "Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.

            "Since you guys confessed and all, I thought you'd want to go in first," Eriol added. Syaoran just nodded with a light smile. "I'm sorry man, if only I had been a little faster, she wouldn't have been in such bad condition," Eriol said hanging his head low.

            "Hey, don't say that. If it weren't for you, neither myself nor Sakura probably wouldn't even be here right now. I'm indebted you," Syaoran said back to him the gratefulness obvious in his voice.

            "You're never in debt with me man… well except when we go to the casino," Eriol grinned making Syaoran push him slightly with a grin.

            "I think I'll go in first then," Tomoyo said shaking her at the two as she went to the nurse, got a glass of juice and a muffin before walking inside to see Sakura.

**_~*.:: Sakura ::.*~_**

****Sakura felt weak, but was more than happy to be alive. She had so many questions. Was Etowa dead? God would have blessed her to end all of her misery if he was. Syaoran had confessed he loved her, and that was more than enough encouragement for her to live. But what were they to go from there? Would things go back to normal? She frowned slightly at the thought and looked over to the door when she heard a knock.

            "Come in!" Sakura called as cheerfully as she could in her state.

            "Sakura!" Tomoyo came running in as she cried on her lap. Sakura tried to get up but couldn't because her side hurt her too much.

            "Are you alright Tomoyo? You aren't hurt are you?" Sakura asked suddenly aware of all the danger that she put her friends through.

            "I'm perfectly fine Sakura. Oh my God! Eriol said that he loved me," Tomoyo said brightly while Sakura squealed and reached out to hug her friend, despite the pain she was in. The fact that Eriol had finally gotten the guts to confess how he really felt to Tomoyo was more than enough help to have her up and going.

            "Syaoran and I confessed to each other too," Sakura said shyly, blushing who seemed to be full of life at the moment. The two continued their girly moment until a knock on the door interrupted them.

            "It's my turn now sweetie," Eriol said winking at her. Tomoyo giggled while blushing and waved goodbye to Sakura on her way out. Eriol took a chair from the side and brought it to her bedside.

            "Well Hiiragizawa Eriol… it's about time," Sakura said with a grin.

            "ME?!" Eriol exclaimed. "You should be saying this to Syaoran!" Eriol teased.

            "Just shut up Hiiragizawa," Sakura scowled.

            "I'm sorry that I put you here Sakura," Eriol said solemnly.

            "You saved me from death Eriol so don't even be sorry," Sakura said smiling softly gripping his hand. 

            "We're really glad to have the old you back again Sakura," Eriol said leaning in to hug her. Sakura happily returned the hug as her eyes landed on the food and drink.

            "And I'm glad to be back. By the way Eriol-kun… I don't really have to digest that do I?" Sakura asked sweetly pointing to the food and drink that was beside her, brought in by Tomoyo.

            "Hmmm," Eriol said pretending to think about it. "Yes," he said with his famous Cheshire cat grin. Sakura took a piece of the muffin and threw it at him where it hit him square in the forehead. "I'll let your boyfriend deal with you little missy," Eriol said again with the same grin and a light chuckle as he left. A few chews of her disgusting muffin later, Syaoran walked in with his hands in his pockets, taking Eriol's previous spot.

            "How are you feeling?" Syaoran said softly stroking her hair.

            "I'll be okay in a few days like the doctor said," Sakura replied in the same tone with a light smile on her face.

            "I thought I lost you again," Syaoran whispered burying his face in her hands. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. At least before I would be able to see you everyday."

            "You won't lose me again, I promise," Sakura said hugging him to her and kissing him on the cheek.

            "Well I want to make sure of that," Syaoran grinned.

            "Hoe?" Asked as a confused Sakura, tilting her head to the side like she always did whenever she was confused. With that last remark from her, Syaoran took away the chair he was sitting on and got down on one knee. "Oh my God," Sakura breathed as she saw him whip out a bright pink velvet box.

            "Sakura when you were unconscious and I didn't know if you would make it, I wanted to die. I honestly couldn't imagine a day without you in my life. I honestly love and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that we aren't officially even dating yet, but I want you to be in my life for all of my life. Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran asked as he opened the velvet box to reveal a huge diamond ring with two emeralds on either sides of the diamond. Inside the wedding band was engraved : _Mrs. Sakura Li — Mistress to the Li Clan_. While he was waiting for the operation to be finished, Syaoran ran home, got the ring engraved and ran back. The ring was the official Li Clan heirloom, so he had to have it with him all the time just in case he met the right person. He knew he wanted to do this, which is why he requested to see Sakura last. Sakura couldn't help but scream with joy, cry and jump out of bed onto Syaoran where she kissed him and replied.

            "Of course I want to marry you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran placed the ring on her finger.

            "Did I hear the word 'marry'!" An excited Tomoyo cried as she came in followed by Eriol who held her by the waist. Tomoyo helped her friend back into bed and squealed as Sakura showed off her ring. 

            "Ooooh!! I can make your wedding dress! You'll look sooooo amazing!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol and Syaoran watched Tomoyo ramble on about the dress and the decorations for the wedding in a weird way, while Sakura just sweat dropped giggling nervously. It looks like there can be happy endings in life after all.

**_~*.:: The End::.*~_**

****

**_Readers:_**

****

**_            Yes… it's over. I had sooo much fun writing this fic. But all good things must come to an end, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing. If you want to have an epilogue I need at least 15 reviews saying you want one mainly because I want to get started on my other fics as well. Also, another request, does anyone know how to say 'forgotten' in Japanese or Chinese? If you do, please let me know! Thanks a lot and please check out my other fics as well!! Ja ne!!_**

****

**_--* SweetBabyGurl *--_**


	11. Epilogue

**_Summary:_**_ Despite their refusals, Syaoran and Sakura have no choice but to work together, as actors. Sakura and Syaoran despise each other. But when jealousy, pain and threats arise, will their feelings change? Will their romantic scenes be just acting?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own CCS or anything like it, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own this plot._

****

**_~*.:: Just Acting? ::.*~_**

**_          Epilogue_**

            "I do," Sakura said as she stared into her no pronounced husband's eyes. With that last word from her Syaoran threw his arms around her and pressed his lips onto her, engulfing them into a kiss, oblivious the daggers that were being shot at him by Touya and the clapping along with the shouts of joy that sounded from everyone. Well almost everyone.

.:*:. 

            "I swear Li Xiao Lang! Once I'm okay with all of this I'll make the pain I'm feeling multiply by a thousand and make you feel it!" Sakura screamed at the man she had been married to for a year and half, tears streaming down her red face from the pain. Syaoran winced at his wife's voice and the amount of force she was putting on his hand. "Why the hell are you wincing for?! You're not the one that had to carry your three children around for nine bloody months! Get them ALL out of me damn it doctor!" Sakura bellowed once more.

            "And this is why I don't get her mad," Syaoran reminded himself. She looked so evil right now. With one last push, the final baby flew out, much to Sakura's relief.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Li, you have three healthy baby boys," the sweating and grinning doctor said as he handed Syaoran and Sakura their baby boys.

            "They're so adorable… and they're miniature Syaorans," Sakura said as the little boys she held each grasped a finger. Once by one, she handed them each to Syaoran.

            "The first that was born will be Xiao Hu, the second will be Xiao Ren and the last will be Shaoran," Sakura said as she was in the process of falling asleep. 

            "My little boys," Syaoran said looking down lovingly at his little boys. "So when should we start for our daughters?" Syaoran whispered into his half awake wife's ear.

            "Go to hell," was all Sakura murmured with a small smile on her face. Syaoran just raised an eyebrow at his wife before continuing to rock his sons back and forth.

.:*:. 

            "But dad!" A 16-year-old Mei Hua cried out in protest. Behind her stood her 9 other older brothers all with their arms crossed. Boy did life suck for her.

            "Boys, leave now," Sakura said in a firm tone. They were about to protest but when they same the look on their mother's face they were fighting their way out. Once they were gone, she turned to Syaoran. "She is the only girl so obviously she and the young man she wants to go out on a date with are going to be heavily watched when he comes to the door to pick her up. But you will respect the fact he asked for your permission is a plus. You never did that with Touya, but were lucky since papa liked you. So Mei Hua honey, you can go out on a date with this gentleman AFTER I meet him," Skaur said turning o her daughter. With that she nodded happily and walked out the door.

            "She's my little baby… I just don't want to let her go," Syaoran whispered.

            "You've got to let her go sometime," Sakura whispered back.

.:*:. 

            "Dear Lord!" An older Syaoran gasped as he clutched his heart for drama, while falling back in his chair.

            "Well we think it's wonderful," Tomoyo said hugging Mei Hua. Everyone in their family was married off except for Eriol Hiiragizawa Jr. and Mei Hua. Somehow the two had fallen in love and now wanted to get married. Syaoran was having trouble breathing at the thought of being related to Eriol himself. Everyone just laughed and the hysterical Syaoran. 

- **F i n i t o –**

**_Readers:_**

****

**_            Hey everyone! That's it. Done! No more :( I know it's sad and I have more sad news. I'm also deleting the other fic I have up. I'm just not as into it as I was with my other ones. And what's the point if I don't give it my all? I'll come out with a new fic soon everyone! Promise. But that's it for a while! Ja!!_**

****

**_--* SweetBabyGurl *--_**


End file.
